Angel Of Music! again!
by Kirstin Rose
Summary: Raoul and Christine's daughter lives at the opera house years after the scandal. With no parents and a new friend, what will happen when the phantom has his eye on her, and decides to become her angel of music also? formerly called Down Once More.


Ok, this is my first story on here, so please be nice! wait... this is actually the first story I have ever written, just posted here too...

I do not own Phantom of the Opera, that's Andrew Lloyd Webber... I do, however, own my own copy of the dvd.

* * *

'He's been gone for...forever!' thought Ellissa, 'What's taking him so long?' Her father had told her that he would be back soon, an hour at the most. It had been over two hours. Needless to say, Ellissa was worried. Her father was the Phantom.

* * *

He stood in her doorway for a minute or two, just watching her. She was Kirstin Daae de Chagny, daughter of Raoul (better known as the Vicomte) de Chagny and Christine Daae. She looked remarkably like her mother. 

She didn't seem to notice him standing there, for it appeared that she was submersed in her thoughts. He needed her to notice him, but she would not turn to face the door. Suddenly, he had an idea, he would start to sing. Surely that would get her attention.

_"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance." _

She spun around so fast, she almost lost her balance. Her eyes grew wide and he could tell that she was thinking 'uh-oh, this doesn't look good.' She started backing up, but on the third step back, her foot hit something, causing her to fall.

He started towards her, walking around the bed, and stopped a few feet in front of her, extending his hand to help her up. Instead of taking it, she moved away from it, looking at him in horror. "What do you want with me? Why are you here?" she asked.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked her.

"Yes" she responded, "You're the Phantom of the Opera. Everyone knows that."

"Correct"

"Wait...that means...that means that you knew my mother."

He looked at her for a moment, observing just how much she looked like her mother, before responding. "Yes, I knew her, very well." His thoughts drifted back to her mother, remembering just how beautiful she was.

He was startled, to say the least, when suddenly he felt a small hand in his own. He looked down to see Kirstin's hand in his. He helped her up and let go, but she didn't. He looked at her in surprise, but in return she was smiling.

Listening closely, he could hear her humming a tune that sounded somewhat familiar. At first, he couldn't remember what it was, but she decided to start softly singing it instead.

_"Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer, come to me strange angel."_

It seemed that her mother had taught her one of the songs that she sang to him.

"Will you come?" he asked. In return she only nodded.

* * *

On the way down, he stopped and blindfolded her, so that she could not bring anyone else down to the lair. He sang to her, the same songs that he and her mother had sung together, changing the words a little bit, for Kirstin was a dancer, not a singer. 

**: A/n: I don't know if I own these songs or not, cause I changed the words, but I thought that I would put this disclaimer up anyways :**

_"In sleep I sang to you, _

_In dreams I came, _

_That voice that calls to you, _

_And speaks your name. _

_And do you dream again, _

_For now you find, _

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, _

_Inside your mind. _

_Come once again with me, _

_Down with me yet, _

_My power over you, _

_Grows stronger yet. _

_And though you turn from me, _

_To glance behind, _

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, _

_Inside your mind. _

_Those who have seen my face, _

_Draw back in fear, _

_You are the mask I wear, _

_It's me they hear…" _

He sings, concluding the song, because they have reached his lair. He removes her blindfold and she looks around in amazement. He got off the boat and she watched him curiously.

He watched her for a second, then started to sing again.

_"I have brought you, _

_To the seat of sweet music's throne, _

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage, _

_To music" _

Kirstin's eyes close as she is enchanted by his voice.

_"Music, _

_You have come here, _

_For one purpose and one alone, _

_Since the moment, _

_I first saw you dance--"_

Ellissa, hearing her fathers' voice, wandered out of her room, towards the lake.

_"I have needed you with me, _

_To serve me to dance--"_

Ellissa's mouth dropped as she saw her father singing, to a young girl sitting in the boat. The girl, it seems was enchanted by her fathers voice, for her eyes were closed and she was gently swaying side to side.

_"For my music," _

"What the?" said Ellissa to herself.

_"My music--" _

"Dad?"


End file.
